


Should be the last night we're apart

by Tamburlaine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Catfishing, Drinking, False Identity, Fluff, Gratuitious NCT references, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13835886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamburlaine/pseuds/Tamburlaine
Summary: Chittaphon has been chatting with TY for months and now that he is moving to Seoul for college they can finally meet. Except TY starts acting dodgy and doesn't seem to want to. And then there's this cute red-head Chittaphon keeps seeing around campus who looks like everything he's ever dreamed of.Suffice it to say, Chittaphon is not finding it easy to settle into his new life.





	Should be the last night we're apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Larabella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larabella/gifts).



As soon as the plane landed, Chittaphon turned his phone on. People, impatient after several hours in their seats, were getting up. The sound of belt buckles clicking filled the air, even though the plane hadn’t stopped moving yet. The man next to Chittaphon was already calling someone, speaking hurriedly. Chittaphon could only understand a few words here and there, the man’s Korean too fast and mumbled for him.

Ten: I’m in Seoul.

The plane pulled softly to a stop and the people sitting next to the aisle stood up and started pulling down suitcases from the overhead compartments. Chittaphon leaned against the window to avoid his neighbor’s elbows and glanced outside. The sun had just started to rise, lighting the sky a soft blue and the buildings a soft grey. It would be a pretty day. His phone buzzed as he got a reply.

TY: Welcome!

TY: How was the flight?

Ten: Not too bad. The man next to me fidgeted the whole way tho. I couldn’t sleep :(

Ten: I can’t believe we are finally in the same city!

Ten: I can’t wait to see you.

The seatbelt lights finally went off, prompting the last handful of passengers who hadn’t opened theirs to do so. Chittaphon unbuckled his and stood up as well as he could without moving out of his seat. His knees ached, and his butt was numb, and he couldn’t hold back the groan that escaped his lips. The doors had finally been opened. Business class passengers started filing out from the front and Chittaphon was getting restless.

It took nearly five minutes for the aisle to clear and for the man that had been sitting next to him to start moving. Chittaphon pocketed his phone and got out as quickly as he could. It felt good to walk, even though his backpack were heavy. Signs pointed him in the direction of the baggage claim, but Chittaphon only needed to follow the other passengers to find the right place. While he waited for the belt to start moving and bring his luggage, he checked his phone. No new messages.

It was the beginning of fall, which meant that the weather was warm enough for Chittaphon to be comfortable in a t-shirt. He fished out a pair of sunglasses when he stepped outside and dragged his luggage towards the subway. The sun had made it above the buildings. Chittaphon stopped and took out his phone, then smiled wide at the camera and made sure that an airport sign was visible behind him before he snapped a picture. He sent it to TY.

 

It took Chittaphon an embarrassing two hours to get to his new university’s dormitories. He had stopped to get breakfast on the way, but also missed his station and been forced to drag all of his earthly possessions an extra five blocks. Needless to say, there was nothing he wanted more than to find his bed and sleep. Instead he had to hunt down his building’s RA, an older student who introduced himself as Taeil once Chittaphon found him in the laundry room.

“Sorry about this”, said Taeil in a soft voice and gestured at the washing machine. “I thought I would have time to get these in the drier before you showed up. Well, now you know where the laundry room is. C’mon, let’s get you to your room.” Chittaphon assured him that it was no problem, really, and thanked the gods when Taeil helped him carry his luggage to an elevator. While they waited for the elevator to get to the correct floor, Taeil told him about the curfews, the visitor limitations and other things he should be aware of. Chittaphon only half-listened, more distracted by the fact that TY had clearly seen his selca but hadn’t replied.

Ten: Everything ok?

The elevator doors opened with a ping and Taeil lead the way to the end of the hallway. “You will be rooming with Youngho-yah. He’s older than you, but he’s also a foreigner so I think he’ll be able to help you with anything you need.” Taeil stopped by one door identical to all the others and dug through his pockets for a key. “If you have any questions about living here, you can ask me. I live on the first floor, room 127. Here we go.”

Taeil knocked on the door, waited for a reply, but when none came proceeded to push it open. Chittaphon followed him inside. There were single beds on opposite sides of the small room, a writing desk between them underneath the window, and a closet on each side of the room. That was it.

“The good old student lifestyle”, grinned Chittaphon and threw his backpack on the unmade bed. Taeil hummed in response.

“The bathrooms are at the other end of the hallway. I’ll leave you to unpack. It was nice meeting you.” With that and one last kind smile, he was out of the door. Chittaphon waited until the door closed before falling on his bed. The other had been made, dark blue sheets pulled tight over the mattress. There was a pile of clothes at the foot of the bed.

Instead of unpacking, instead of sleeping, Chittaphon took his phone and unlocked it. The notification of a new message from TY put a smile on his face.

TY: You look cute. I assume you’ve made it to your dorm by now?

Ten: Thank you <3

Ten: Yes. It was a struggle.

Ten: I’m so tired. At least classes don’t start until Monday.

TY: You should sleep.

Ten: I’ll dream about you.

Ten: Maybe we can meet up during the weekend?

TY: Maybe. Now go to sleep~

Chittaphon dropped his phone on his stomach with a smile. He had been texting with TY a few months now. It had been TY who first reached out on the dating site. Talking to him had been comfortable, there was no pressure because there was no way for them to actually meet, what with living in different countries and all. It was supposed to be light flirting to cheer up Chittaphon’s days, occasional sexting to heat up his nights. It took about two months for Chittaphon to realize that he had accidentally developed feelings.

So, when he got his acceptance letter to Seoul University, all the hope of ever meeting TY that he had tried to kill had sprung back to life. He knew TY lived in Seoul, he might even study at the same university! Chittaphon had his phone full of selcas of TY cutely peeking at the camera and they had spoken on the phone. Chittaphon could not wait to meet him in person, to combine the pleasant voice and the mischievous smile into one whole person whom he could actually touch.

He opened up the last selca he had gotten from TY. In it, he was sticking his tongue out, eyebrows disappearing under his bangs, eyes closed. When TY first contacted him, Chittaphon had almost ignored his message. He wasn’t really his type, to be honest. He was cute, no doubt about it, but Chittaphon hadn’t been blown away. But now Chittaphon didn’t care what TY looked like, as long as he was as kind as he seemed over the phone.

The sound of a key being pushed into the lock pulled Chittaphon’s attention away from the picture. He shut off his screen and sat up as the door opened. The boy who stepped inside was tall. His brown hair was hanging over one eye, but even as Chittaphon noted this the boy tried to tuck it behind one ear. A wide smile spread on his face that Chittaphon easily matched.

“Hey! You must be Ci – Chi – Chittap…”

“Yeah, I am”, interrupted Chittaphon and stood up with a laugh. “It’s Chittaphon. But you can call me Ten.”

“All right”, the boy laughed and stuck out his hand. Chittaphon took it. “Nice to meet you, Ten. I’m Youngho, but call me Johnny. It’s fair, I think? We’ll both have nicknames.”

“Good to meet you, Johnny.” Chittaphon sat back down on his bed, still smiling brightly. His first impression of his new roommate was great. He might actually like the good old student lifestyle. “Taeil said you are a foreigner too? I’m from Thailand.”

“Cool. I’m from the States. Chicago. Moved here for high school. How’s your Korean?” Johnny threw his backpack on his bed and pulled out a water bottle from it. Then he sat down, eyes on Chittaphon. He looked a little bit too big for the bed.

“Rusty”, admitted Chittaphon with a chuckle. “I’m a quick learner, though.”

“Good. I just got back from the gym and I was thinking I’d get lunch. You want to join me? There’s a good chicken place down the road.” Ten glanced at his unpacked bags. He picked up his phone. No new messages. Then he looked at Johnny and smiled bright.

“Let’s go. I’m starving.”

 

Ten: It’s Saturday! Rise and shine!

Ten: My roommate is great. He is taking me to see the campus today.

TY: I’m glad to hear that.

Ten: You wouldn’t happen to be around? ;)

TY: Sorry, I’m not.

 

Ten: Wanna meet up tonight?

TY: Can’t, sorry~

 

Ten: I have nothing planned for this whole day!

TY: You should get ready for classes.

Ten: I was actually hoping to see you ;)

Ten: We could get coffee?

Ten: Are you living in the dorms too?

TY: I’m not.

TY: I need to be at the studio the whole day, sorry.

Ten: That’s too bad :(

Ten: I’ll call you tonight, okay? So we can decide when to meet up.

 

_You’ve tried reaching TY. Sorry, I can’t come to the phone right now. If it’s important, leave a message after the beep. Or text me. Bye._

 

Ten cursed himself as he trudged towards campus. Why in the whole wide world had he picked a class for Monday morning? He had been excited, that was true. But still! This was just idiocy. He was an idiot.

“I’m an idiot”, he muttered and squinted down at the picture of his timetable he had set as the screen saver on his phone. With much more confidence than he really felt, he started walking towards the Natural Sciences building that Johnny showed him on Saturday.

By a miracle, Chittaphon was not late for his first class. He was among the last to arrive, so he did not have a lot to pick from when it came to seats. He sat down next to a skinny boy, with black hair neatly parted to the side. The boy smiled at him with a careful tug of his lips and Chittaphon beamed back at him.

“I’m Chittaphon.”

“Sicheng.”

“You’re from China?” The boy nodded. “Great! I mean, I’m from Thailand, so I’m pretty lost, and if you are too, then that just makes me feel less lost, you know? Sorry if that came out rude.”

Sicheng laughed. “It’s okay. I’m – my Korean isn’t as good as yours. But it was – is nice to meet you, Chittaphon.” Chittaphon smiled wide at that.

Chittaphon had lunch with Sicheng and discovered that Sicheng was also majoring in dance. His specialty was Chinese traditional dance. At Chittaphon’s request, he showed a clip of himself dancing, and Chittaphon complimented him unabashedly as he stared at the phone screen. 

“Do you know anyone else here?” asked Chittaphon as they finished up their meals.

“My roommate, Yoonoh”, said Sicheng between bites of tteokbokki. “Oh, and his best friend, I think, Dongyoung? They are both Korean. They seem nice.”

Chittaphon’s phone buzzed on the table and he picked it up quickly when he noticed who the message was from.

TY: How’s your first day going?

Ten: Good. Still regretting my morning class, though.

Ten: Why didn’t you answer last night?

TY: My phone died, and I was at the studio until pretty late. I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you tonight?

“Is it your girlfriend?” asked Sicheng, wiping the corners of his mouth.

Chittaphon looked up and put his phone on the table, screen down. “Why would you think that?”

“Your face. Your smile.” Sicheng gestured at him, as if trying to make up for his words failing him.

“Can’t a man smile just for the hell of it?” asked Chittaphon with chuckle. “And no, no girlfriend. Just this boy I’ve been flirting with forever. He lives in Seoul so I’m trying to get him to meet me, but he’s being difficult.”

“You’ve never met him?” asked Sicheng, unfaced by the fact that Chittaphon was into boys. Chittaphon shook his head. “You should be careful. What if it’s an old man or something?” Chittaphon laughed at that and reached across the table to slap Sicheng on the shoulder.

“I’ve seen pictures. He is not an _old man_ ”, he said through his laughter and got up. “C’mon, let’s go.” Sicheng followed his lead, picking up his tray.

“Well, what’s his name?”

“I just call him TY. We agreed not to tell each other our names in the beginning and that sort of stuck. I don’t actually know his real name.”

Sicheng scrunched up his nose in thought. “Probably stands for the two syllables in his name. Like Taecyeon or Taeyang.”

Chittaphon nodded and emptied his tray in the trash. “I’ll find out when I meet him.”

 

Thankfully Youngho wasn’t in their room that evening when Chittaphon curled up in his bed to call TY. He had wrapped himself in his blanket and opened a box of chocolates that he had bought as a treat for himself for making it through the first day. His backpack was on the floor, books inside it untouched since he got home. The day had been surprisingly hard, even though he had only had three lessons. He hadn’t even had time to visit the dance studios yet. After four beeps TY picked up, and at the sound of his voice a shiver ran through Chittaphon.

“ _Hi. How was your day?_ ” There was the sound of a car horn in the background and the wind blew into the receiver.

“Hey to yourself. Are you outside?”

“ _I’m walking home right now.”_

“Oh, okay. It was fine, I guess. The professors are still going easy on us. What about you?”

“ _No such luck. I’ve already got a ton of assignments to do for next lesson. I’ll be locked up in the library._ ”

“I could come and keep you company”, suggested Chittaphon. He was speaking with a low voice, as if he was afraid that someone would overhear them. For so long, this was the closest he could get to TY and it had been all his. Despite TY being in the same city, he felt just as far away. Chittaphon clung to the phone as if it was his life line.

“ _I can’t really study if there are other people with me, sorry._ ” There was a moment of quiet as TY waited and Chittaphon wondered why TY didn’t want to meet him. Maybe the reason TY had kept talking to him was not in spite of, but _because_ there was no chance of them ever meeting? Maybe he didn’t like Chittaphon in that way? Maybe he really was an old man, like Sicheng said.

“You are not an old man, are you?”

TY let out a chuckle. “ _No. I’m not. Just a year older than you are. Why do you ask?_ ”

“Well”, started Chittaphon, unsure if he should speak his mind. Hell, why change his ways now? “You don’t really seem like you want to meet me.” TY didn’t answer right away. Chittaphon listened to his even breathing over the line.

“ _I do want to meet you_ ”, he said eventually. “ _Just, not yet. I’m sorry, I really am, it’s just… I’m afraid of what you will think about me._ ”

“That’s ridiculous”, said Chittaphon quickly, and realized that he probably sounded rude, and tried to start over. “I mean, I already like you, okay? A whole lot, actually. So, unless you really are a forty-year-old man with a big belly and a family, that’s not going to change.”

Chittaphon could almost see TY sigh, so loud was the sound. “ _Okay. Just – can you give me a little time?_ ”

“Of course.” Chittaphon tried to think of something to say, to make the conversation lighter and to prove that he wasn’t angry, when the door opened and Youngho stepped inside. “My roommate just came back home.”

“ _Okay. I’ll let you go. We’ll talk again tomorrow?_ ”

“Of course. Sleep well.” Youngho had managed to get out of his shoes and jeans by the time Chittaphon hung up. “What’s up?”

Youngho grinned wide and rummaged through his closet. “I went out for a couple of drinks with some friends from my dance class. Who was that?”

Chittaphon hesitated. He wasn’t in the closet to anyone in his life, but if Youngho had a problem with his sexuality, well, it would be his problem too. He’d either have to live with someone who hated him or move, and he wanted neither of those things. Still, Youngho seemed liked a nice guy. And he was from America; things were much more liberal there.

“It’s this boy I’ve been texting for ages. We’ve never met, but he lives in Seoul too”, he said eventually, regarding Youngho carefully. Youngho pulled out a pair of sweatpants from his closet and the tipsy smile stayed on his lips.

“Cool. So, when are you going to meet up?”

Chittaphon’s shoulders sagged in relief. “I don’t know. He says he doesn’t want to meet yet. He’s afraid of what I’ll think of him, or something.”

“He could be catfishing you”, said Johnny and pulled on his pants. He took out a pink bag with toiletries next, then closed the closet door.

“What’s ‘catfishing’?” Chittaphon’s English was even worse than his Korean, and Youngho had a habit of slipping in words in his native tongue in every other sentence. Youngho stopped his movements and stared up at the ceiling in thought.

“It’s when someone chats to someone pretending to be someone else”, he said finally with a satisfied smile.

“He is not _catfishing_ me”, said Chittaphon. “I’ve seen pictures of him.”

Youngho shrugged. “He could always be using somebody else’s pics. Unless you’ve seen live video of him, it could be anyone. Anyway, I’m going to go brush my teeth.” He left with a wave over his shoulder and left the door open behind him. Chittaphon stared down at his phone. TY wouldn’t do that to him, he decided. Youngho’s American fantasies were too obscure for real life.

 

A few days later Chittaphon was sitting on the lawn in front of the library together with Sicheng, his roommate Yoonoh and Yoonoh’s best friend and boyfriend Dongyoung. Yoonoh was lying down, back against his boyfriend’s chest. Sicheng had blushingly explained to Chittaphon that he had misunderstood Yoonoh when he explained his relationship to Dongyoung. The truth had dawned on him when he walked in on the two making out in Yoonoh’s bed.

Chittaphon had laughed until his stomach ached.

“And Dongyoungie-hyung and I met this Chinese boy today, Kun, in vocal class. You should meet him, Sicheng-ah. You could help each other learn Korean”, said Yoonoh. Sicheng glanced up from his book and nodded. Yoonoh and Dongyoung were both majoring in music, with Yoonoh minoring in dance as well. Chittaphon was glad to meet him through Sicheng, because now there would be at least one familiar face in his first dance class later in the afternoon.

Dongyoung started complaining about his ethics lecturer and Chittaphon zoned out, observing the students walking around instead. It was a vain hope, and he didn’t even really realize he was doing it, but he never missed the chance to look for TY in the thousands of faces he passed during the day. He knew that TY studied dance as well, so it wasn’t too far-fetched that he might be attending this university. Right?

His gaze fell on a boy walking alone and Chittaphon could not tear his eyes away. If that was not the prettiest person on the planet, then Chittaphon would question everything he ever thought he knew. The boy had dark hair, carefully swept off his forehead, and the biggest, darkest eyes Chittaphon had ever seen.

“Wow”, he said, then slapped a hand over his mouth, because he had not meant to pull everyone’s attention to himself. Sicheng, Yoonoh and Dongyoung all stared at him and then followed his gaze. None of them seemed to be as taken by the beauty whose attention was on his phone.

“Not you too”, said Yoonoh with an exasperated, albeit amused, sigh. Chittaphon pulled his eyes away from the boy and looked at his friends instead, baffled by their reaction.

“You’re one to talk”, muttered Dongyoung and slapped his boyfriend softly over the head. “You went on a date with him.”

Yoonoh crinkled his nose in indignation and pushed himself up to sit. His ears had grown slightly red. “That was before I got to know him and realized how high-maintenance he is. And that was before you, so…”

Sicheng pulled at Dongyoung’s sleeve. “Who is he?”

“It’s Taeyong”, answered Yoonoh and pressed a quick kiss to Dongyoung’s lips before he stood up. “I’m going to catch up with him, my next class is in the same direction. See you around, guys!” With that Yoonoh hurried off. He caught up with Taeyong and threw an arm around his shoulders. Chittaphon could see Taeyong look up and smile wide when he recognized Yoonoh and that smile almost took Chittaphon’s breath away.

“I can’t breathe”, said Chittaphon. Dongyoung rolled his eyes.

“You and everyone else on campus.” The notebook Dongyoung threw hit Chittaphon in the chest. Chittaphon picked it up and held it out of Dongyoung’s reach. Dongyoung frowned and gestured for him to give it back, then huffed in frustration. “Oh, what?”

“Tell me about him”, demanded Chittaphon with a grin.

Dongyoung rolled his eyes. “He has someone he is interested in anyway, so you don’t stand a chance. But fine. Lee Taeyong, one grade above us. Dancer. Went to the same high school as Yoonoh, that’s why they know each other. He used to have a bit of a reputation, but nowadays barely goes out. Despite his looks, he is a massive softie. Happy?” He gestured for his notebook. Chittaphon gave it back to him with a satisfied smile.

“And you don’t like him because Yoonoh-yah used to _like_ him?”

Dongyoung stared at him in disbelief. “I love Taeyong-hyung. I just don’t like people creeping on him all the time.” At this, Chittaphon bowed his head. He didn’t mean anything bad by it, but he guessed he understood Dongyoung’s point. He mumbled out a sorry and scratched the back of his neck.

“What does it mean to ‘have a reputation’?” asked Sicheng, brow furrowed in concentration.

“That people know you for something; usually not a good thing”, explained Dongyoung. He glanced at Chittaphon and sighed at the raised eyebrow he encountered. “With Taeyong-hyung, well, he used to sleep around quite a bit. He doesn’t anymore, but those kinds of things tend to stick. Really, he’s the nicest guy.”

“Of course, hyung”, said Chittaphon and smiled brightly. “Besides, I’m not interested. I’ve got someone else.”

 

That evening when Chittaphon tried to call TY, all he got was the receiver after several long beeps. Youngho was at dance practice and Chittaphon had been counting on TY to keep him company, which meant that now he had nothing to do. After checking all of his social media accounts, he sat up on his bed with a resigned sigh and turned on his laptop. He might as well get some course work done.

Half an hour later Chittaphon’s phone lit up with a new message.

TY: I’m sorry. I can’t answer, bc I’m in class.

TY: What is it?

Ten: Nothing. Just wanted to talk to you. Class this late?

TY: Yeah.

Ten: Can I ask you for a favor?

TY: Sure. I’ll help if I can.

TY: But I’ve only got a few minutes.

Ten: Send me a picture of yourself covering one eye.

TY: ?

Ten: So I know it’s really you.

Chittaphon blamed Youngho for this. The word catfish had been at the tip of his tongue ever since their conversation. He trusted TY, really, he did, but the fact that they still hadn’t met was making Chittaphon worried. And he didn’t even know his name, not really. When Chittaphon told him that he was moving to Seoul, they had agreed that they would properly introduce themselves when they met. Chittaphon thought it had been a romantic idea. It felt like asking for TY’s name now would be embarrassing, somehow.

It took a few minutes, but then TY sent a picture. Someone else had taken it of him. He was sitting on the floor, legs crossed, one hand covering one eye. He was wearing a loose t-shirt and black sweatpants, but what caught Chittaphon’s attention was his hair, which was now a light shade that looked almost yellow.

Ten: Thank god.

Ten: You never told me you dyed your hair!

Ten: It looks good <3

TY: Thanks. I gotta go now.

Chittaphon put his phone down with a smile. He should never have given Youngho’s advice a second thought.

 

A few days later Youngho told Chittaphon to come to the dance studio after his practice. Despite the late hour Chittaphon was excited to pack his things and head out. His first classes had been very basic and first-years weren’t allowed to use the studios outside of classes, so he had been looking forward to dancing with Youngho the whole day. During the last lecture of the day he had made a playlist for himself of all the songs he wanted to dance to, old favorites and new ones that he loved. As he skipped across the campus towards the PE building he couldn’t help but – well, _skip_.

The class was still in session when Chittaphon found the correct studio. Youngho had said that it was fine for him to come inside, as long as he kept quiet and sat down at the side. Convincing himself that Youngho knew what he was talking about, Chittaphon took a deep breath, put on a smile and opened the door. He slipped inside and sat down so quickly he landed on his tailbone. Thankfully, the music was loud enough to drown out his pained groan.

Still rubbing his backside, Chittaphon looked at the students. The group was in a formation, all facing the mirrored wall in the front. Chittaphon located Youngho in the middle and followed his roommate with his gaze as he moved to the side of the formation. It was odd seeing Youngho so focused, the familiar smile missing from his face. He was good, though, physical and strong in a way Chittaphon wasn’t.

The teacher, a petite woman in a neon yellow top, cut off the music, shouted “Let’s take it from the top”, and pressed a button on the remote control she was holding. The song started again, but from the beginning, a heavy bass filling the room. The students had barely had time to shuffle into their original positions.

As the verse began, Taeyong stepped into the front of the group and Chittaphon found himself forgetting all about his friend. Taeyong was an amazing dancer, Chittaphon concluded within half a minute. He was wearing a snapback backwards, with not a strand of hair covering his face. Chittaphon had never seen him this close and was absolutely mesmerized by his eyes, so intense as they followed his own reflection in the mirror.

It was a hard thing for Chittaphon not to applaud when they finished the choreography. The teacher called for them to get back into position and led them through a move they were still struggling with. Chittaphon caught Youngho’s eye through the mirror and waved. Youngho smiled back before the teacher turned to him. Chittaphon might have imagined it, but he thought he saw Taeyong looking at him.

Three run-throughs later Chittaphon could sing the chorus effortlessly. The teacher excused the class and left the room. Youngho, face dripping with sweat, fell on the floor next to Chittaphon.

“Water”, he said in mock pain. Chittaphon handed his bottle to him.

“You guys are pretty good.”

“Thanks”, said Youngho and started stretching. “Maybe next year you’ll join us.”

“You can count on it”, said Chittaphon, then lost all train of thought when Taeyong and a boy he did not know sat down with them.

“Hi”, said Taeyong. He was still slightly out of breath, chest rising and falling.

“Oh, Taeyong-ah”, said Youngho with a wide smile. “This is Ten-ah, my roommate. He dances too, so I said he could use the room after our class ends. Ten, this is Taeyong-ah and Yuta-yah.”

“Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, but you can call me Ten. Nice to meet you both”, said Chittaphon and forced his eyes to move from Taeyong’s shy smile to Yuta’s blinding one. “You were great.” He glanced back at Taeyong.

“Yes, we are”, said Yuta and stretched out on the floor with a groan. “But I am beat. Everything is going to hurt tomorrow. Hyung, we should get ice cream. Right now. Treat ourselves.” He tugged at the back of Taeyong’s shirt. Taeyong chuckled and nodded.

“Sure. Are you two joining us?”

“Nah”, answered Youngho. “I want to see what Ten is capable of. But next time.”

To stop himself from staring too much, Chittaphon took out his phone and sent TY a message. The students started filtering out, Taeyong and Yuta with them. Youngho caught Chittaphon’s attention by punching him in the shoulder.

“I am way too tired to dance anymore, but I’ll stay and watch”, he said and gestured towards the speakers. “You can hook up your music over there.”

“Thanks, man”, said Chittaphon and got to his feet. As he plugged his phone in he glanced at Youngho. “You know Taeyong?”

“Yeah. Same year”, said Youngho without taking his eyes off his phone. He had slumped against the wall, the position looking both comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. “I didn’t know you knew him though.”

“I don’t”, said Chittaphon and pressed play.

 

The following week, Taeyong dyed his hair red. Chittaphon blamed this eye-catching change for the fact that he seemed to be noticing Taeyong where ever he went: across the quad, in an empty dance studio he passed, in the lunch line in the cafeteria. The red hair looked good on him, Chittaphon admitted, but it also made him easy to spot in a crowd. Which was the only reason Chittaphon did. On Thursday evening, after a few too many drinks, Chittaphon accidentally admitted to Youngho that he thought Taeyong was attractive. Youngho had laughed and wished him good luck, to which Chittaphon had protested that he wasn’t interested, it was just an observation. Youngho spilled soju over himself from laughing too hard.

Chittaphon was only a little hangover on Friday. He thanked the heaven’s that he did not have morning classes – Youngho had the day off, the bastard – and hunted down the biggest coffee he could find in between his afternoon classes. He was walking past the PE building, coffee in hand, when he spotted Taeyong once again. He was dressed in a black-and-white hoodie and matching sweatpants, shouldering a bag and head bent as he spoke to a boy with blonde hair. Chittaphon stopped in his tracks and almost dropped his coffee.

Walking with Taeyong was TY.

Chittaphon freaked out. He stood rooted in his spot, mind torn between running away so that their first meeting wouldn’t be with him dressed in ratty jeans and with bags under his eyes or running towards him and finally meeting him. The choice was easy, really. Without thinking about it more, heartbeat thundering in his ears and a shocked grin on his face, he began walking again, then jogged the last few meters until he was standing right in front of them.

Taeyong noticed him first, as TY was busy on his phone. Taeyong’s eyes widened, but Chittaphon only had eyes for TY. Finally!

“Hi”, said Chittaphon and smiled so wide his cheeks were hurting. TY glanced up from his phone, looked down, then looked up again with a puzzled expression. Taeyong was tugging at his sleeve. TY looked up at him, at Chittaphon, and finally there was recognition in his eyes. His mouth fell open in shock. “It’s me, Ten?”

“Oh”, said TY. “Hi.”

This was not how Chittaphon had imagined their first meeting to go. He stared at TY, who looked back, a blush rising on his cheeks.

It was Taeyong who interrupted the silence. He pulled at TY’s arm forcefully enough to make him stumble to the side. “We need to get to class”, he said and walked past Chittaphon, never letting go of TY. “Sorry, Chittaphon-ah – Ten – we are in a hurry.”

“Okay”, said Chittaphon, his excitement replaced by confusion. TY glanced back, a slightly apologetic smile on his face. “Call me?”

“I will”, said TY. His voice was a bit higher than Chittaphon had expected. Maybe he was nervous too. Chittaphon watched them disappear into the P.E. building, wondering whether he should not have ambushed TY like this. Also, what the fuck?

 

Class passed without Chittaphon really paying attention to what was being said. He went straight home, but for once he did not text TY. Frankly, TY should be the one to make the first move. By the time Youngho came home from dance class, he still hadn’t heard a thing from TY, and was antsy enough to accept an invitation to go out to lunch and drinks with Youngho and their friends. Sicheng would listen to Chittaphon’s worries and not tell anyone else, Chittaphon thought while he styled his hair. Sicheng would not judge him. Too much.

The restaurant Youngho had picked was full, every table occupied by loud groups of people starting their weekend off with beef and bottles of soju. Yoonoh had had enough foresight to book them a table, and a waitress lead them to a booth in the corner. Dongyoung and Yoonoh were there already, greeting Youngho and Chittaphon with huge smiles when they sat down.

“Thank God you guys showed up, I’m starving”, said Dongyoung and tapped the menu in front of him impatiently.

“Who are we still waiting for?” asked Chittaphon as he scooted down the bench next to Youngho.

“Sicheng-ah and Yuta-hyung will be here once they are finished with their Korean study group meeting”, said Yoonoh, dimple on display as he smiled. “Yuta-hyung said we could start without them. But Taeil-hyung and Taeyongie-hyung should be here soon.”

“They better”, muttered Dongyoung. Youngho laughed out loud and started scouring through the menu, but Chittaphon’s smile had frozen when he heard Taeyong’s name. This would be the first time they spent any proper time with each other. Chittaphon wondered whether he should ask about TY.

The waiter had brought them their drinks and the first bottle of soju already before Taeyong and Taeil arrived. Chittaphon was surprised to see Taeil, his RA greet the others with a soft voice and an even softer smile.

“Chittaphon-ah, right?” said Taeil finally, nodding towards Chittaphon. Chittaphon would have answered, but Taeyong slid into the booth next to him, hair styled to the side and smiling almost nervously.

“Yes. That’s me. Hyung. Hi”, said Chittaphon, then glanced at Taeyong, whose shoulders were shaking with barely contained laughter.

“Can we finally order?” said Dongyoung and saved Chittaphon from further embarrassment. Absorbed in reading the menus, no one noticed the blush on his cheeks when Taeyong leaned against his side to read the menu Youngho was holding up. To distract himself he checked his phone, but there were no new messages or missed calls.

After ordering, they had a round of shots. Chittaphon laughed as Youngho grimaced at the bitter taste and complained that he would never learn to like the flavor. Dongyoung protested and had another shot to prove that soju in fact was delicious. Chittaphon politely refused the shot Dongyoung offered him.

“I am just saying, why drink this when you could have something good, like whiskey, or beer”, said Youngho, unwilling to admit that he was fighting a losing battle.

“Hyung, should we order a beer for you then?” Taeyong spoke up and leaned forward to see past Chittaphon. The theatricality disappeared from Youngho’s voice when he answered, shaking his head.

“That’s fine, Taeyong-ah. Soju isn’t that bad”, he said and poured them all another shot. When Chittaphon turned to Taeyong, their eyes met.

“Do you like soju, Chittaphon-ah?” asked Taeyong, full shot glass pressed against his bottom lip ready to be emptied.

“I do”, answered Chittaphon and emptied his own. Thankfully, the waiter arrived with a tray full of side dishes, which immediately got the attention of the whole table and managed to get Chittaphon’s thoughts away from full lips and dark eyes.

They had gotten the first round of pork belly onto the grill by the time Yuta and Sicheng showed up. Yuta sat down next to Taeil and immediately started talking about the study group and their cute tutor. Sicheng took the seat next to Taeyong, who greeted him with a smile and offered him a bowl of rice. Sicheng waved at Chittaphon over Taeyong’s shoulder with a knowing smile.

It was past midnight when they were finally finished with dinner. The table was teetering under the weight of empty bowls and plates and soju bottles. Yoonoh and Dongyoung were singing an old trot song as they left the restaurant, while Youngho and Yuta argued over which club they should go to. Chittaphon walked together with Sicheng, a few steps behind Taeil and Taeyong. In the group, Taeil was mostly quiet, but now he was speaking quickly, making Taeyong laugh until he could barely walk straight.

Chittaphon had no idea who it was that decided the club they eventually ended up at. They waited in line, thankful for the still warm nights, before getting past the bouncer, paying and receiving stamps on the back of their hands. The club itself was packed, with a busy dance floor, dark ceilings and colorful strobe lights. Youngho took Chittaphon by the hand and pulled him to the counter to get them all drinks. A tray was filled with red shots, each glass containing one cherry, and Chittaphon tried to balance it while following Youngho to a table that Sicheng had miraculously found them.

“Cherry bombs!” shouted Youngho victoriously and started handing them out. Chittaphon sat down and took a glass for himself. “Better than soju.”

“Hyung, you do know they are made with a base of soju?” spoke up Taeyong, voice louder to be heard over the insistent bass. Youngho opened his mouth to protest, but Taeyong put the cherry from his glass in his mouth and winked at him. Youngho looked just as flustered as Chittaphon felt. Yuta and Yoonoh burst out laughing and Youngho downed his shot hurriedly. Chittaphon was caught staring, as Taeyong looked up to meet his eyes. There was a slight blush on his cheeks, but whether it was from the alcohol or something else, Chittaphon could not say.

Several shots later Chittaphon pulled Sicheng to the dance floor. He wasn’t too drunk, but he was having fun and for once not thinking about TY. They were soon joined by Taeyong and Yuta, who were escaping the drinking game Dongyoung and Youngho had managed to get started. Yoonoh wasn’t drinking, but Taeil was determined to drink them all under the table. Chittaphon was pretty sure he would succeed.

The bassline was heavy, the singer’s voice breathy, and the lyrics suggestive. Chittaphon had his hands above his head and his eyes half-lidded, happy to let the crowd around him direct his movements. Taeyong was in his line of sight, lips parted and sweat running down his neck, moves sharp despite the alcohol. Their eyes met and Chittaphon quirked an eyebrow, not quite knowing what he was suggesting but feeling tipsy enough to do it.

With a smirk so different from the soft smile he usually had, Taeyong approached him and continued dancing close enough for Chittaphon to touch. For all that he cared, they could have been the only people on the dance floor. Chittaphon got lost in the music and the dark eyes looking into his, until Youngho showed up, throwing his arm over their shoulders and wildly singing along to the song. Taeyong started laughing and Chittaphon joined him. They pulled Youngho back to the table and handed him a glass of water. Chittaphon glanced at Taeyong, who had emptied a glass himself.

“Are you okay?” asked Chittaphon, leaning in rather than raising his voice.

“I could use some fresh air.” Chittaphon nodded, grasped his wrist and led him through the dance floor to the exit, heart beating in his chest in beat with the bass.

It was pleasantly chilly outside compared to the thick heat of the club. There was a line twisting down the sidewalk, so Chittaphon pulled Taeyong with him the other way. They stopped at the corner, where only the heavy bass could reach them; the chatter, the singing, the lights were all gone. With a chuckle Chittaphon took Taeyong by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall so that he could stand still, instead of tripping over his skinny legs as alcohol made the ground sway.

“You have absolutely no tolerance, do you?” he teased, disinclined to let go. Taeyong looked at him through his bangs, his eyeliner slightly smudged and cheeks flushed. His hands came up to Chittaphon’s waist, grabbing hold underneath the velvet coat. Chittaphon stumbled forward half a step, unable to look away, even when Taeyong’s dark eyes glanced down at his lips.

“I really want to kiss you”, said Taeyong, voice low and gravelly. Chittaphon’s hands moved from Taeyong’s shoulders to his neck, cupping it on both sides, one thumb brushing down along his collarbone. He dropped his gaze down to Taeyong’s lips. They looked impossibly dark in the night and Chittaphon wanted to press his own against them.

Despite the warning, despite his own thoughts, Chittaphon was not prepared for Taeyong to lean forward and kiss him. It was soft, determined and Chittaphon parted his lips in an exhale. But when Taeyong mirrored the action, Chittaphon realized what they were doing, and that he really shouldn’t be doing it, and pulled away. His hands were still cradling Taeyong’s neck, but now it was to hold him away.

“I am sorry”, said Chittaphon and looked away, unable to look at Taeyong, whose eyes were still dark, lips still slightly parted. “I can’t do this. There is somebody else. Well, I don’t know if there is, but I need to sort it out before I can…” Chittaphon glanced at Taeyong again, who was now frowning, “continue this. I really would like to, though.” In the blink of an eye, the frown on Taeyong’s face was replaced by something else; shock, perhaps, before he closed his eyes and tipped his head back against the wall.

“I am too drunk”, he said. Chittaphon finally pulled his hands away and put them in his pockets instead, just so that they wouldn’t hang uselessly by his side. Just so that he wouldn’t be tempted to touch again. “I should ask Yuta-yah to take me home. I’m sorry.” With that Taeyong pushed off the wall and stumbled but managed to catch himself and continued walking. Chittaphon looked after him and knew that he should help, but… His hand clutched the phone in his pocket.

Taeyong disappeared inside after waving his stamped hand at the bouncer. Chittaphon turned his back to the door and pulled out his phone, turned it on and found no new messages, no missed calls. He stared at the screen until it went black and made up his mind. Out of the two men he was interested in, one actually wanted him. He would be an idiot to let that go for someone who might never call. With a new-found determination Chittaphon turned off his phone, put it in his back pocket and headed back inside.

His friends were all at the table, Youngho and Sicheng standing in front of it, clearly of a mind to go to the dance floor. Taeyong was sitting by the table, head turned towards Yuta, who seemed more interested in his colorful drink than whatever Taeyong was saying. Having made up his mind, Chittaphon smiled and started pushing through the dance floor. He would offer to take Taeyong home, get his number, and call him tomorrow when he had sobered up and ask him out.

Chittaphon’s plans and steps came to an abrupt stop when another figure reached the table before him. Chittaphon could not believe his eyes when he saw TY pat Youngho on the shoulder with a grin on his face, dressed in a neat button up and hair styled off his face. The whole group turned to him, faces lighting up, and Chittaphon took another step forward. He could just make out what they were saying, drunkenly shouting to be heard over the music.

“I’m so glad you made it” said Youngho in English. “What took you so long?”

Yuta stood up and shouted, “Have a shot, Mark-yah!”

A shiver went through Chittaphon and he froze still, only a few steps away from everybody. Mark?

“Thank you, hyung”, said TY – Mark? – and took the offered glass. He emptied it, then wiped his mouth with his sleeve. His voice was too high, Chittaphon thought. “I was working on the track for Taeyongie-hyung and I. We’ve got that studio time next week to record it, so...”

“And it’s going to be a hit!” shouted Dongyoung, one arm around Yoonoh, the other raising a beer. “Let’s toast! To Mark and TY!” Chittaphon watched as they raised their glasses, repeating the last phrase. He saw how Mark patted Taeyong on the shoulder; how Taeyong ducked his head in embarrassment.

He turned around and ran.

 

The room was dark, but Chittaphon was still awake when Youngho pushed the door open. He was wrapped in his blanket, staring up at the ceiling and trying to decide if he was an idiot for not figuring out that Taeyong and TY were the same person earlier. Clearly trying to be polite, Youngho did not turn on the lights when he entered the room. Instead, he tried to make his way to his bed in the dark and ended up tripping on a pile of clothes he had left on the floor, hit something and cursed. Chittaphon turned his head to check if his friend was okay and the movement alerted Youngho to the fact that he was awake.

“You are still awake? Thought you were asleep”, said Youngho and pulled himself onto his bed. With a groan he started taking of his shoes. “You left without a word. I tried calling you, but your phone is off.”

“Yeah”, said Chittaphon. He waited until Youngho was tucked in under his blanket before he continued. “I’ve been catfished.” He had been lying in the dark for long enough that his eyes were used to the lack of light. Across the room, Youngho sat up in his bed.

“What?”

“Yeah. I found out tonight that TY wasn’t who I thought he was.”

Chittaphon could see Youngho tense at the mention of the nickname. Youngho twisted until his back was against the wall and eyes fixed on Chittaphon. “TY?”

“Yeah.” Chittaphon didn’t want to look at his friend anymore. “I realized I never mentioned it to you, but it was what he called himself online.” He could hear Youngho sigh heavily.

“So… The dude you’ve been talking with is Taeyong-ah? Our Taeyong?” Chittaphon nodded. “I don’t mean to be rude, but… how didn’t you recognize him?”

Chittaphon chuckled and reached down to the floor and the crumpled jeans he had left there. His phone was still in the pocket. “I’ve been wondering the same thing. I think the fact that he wasn’t using his own picture was what threw me off.” The phone started buzzing when it switched on, but Chittaphon ignored the messages and notifications of missed calls and opened his gallery to find the latest selfie that TY – Taeyong – had sent him. He tossed his phone to Youngho.

“But this is Mark.”

“I wish I had known that earlier. I saw him show up tonight and heard you guys call him that, and everything just… fell into place.” Youngho threw back his phone and the room fell in silence. Chittaphon stared at the picture, then deleted it. He proceeded to delete every single picture he had of _Mark_ on his phone. He tucked his phone underneath his pillow and blinked away the tears that threatened to form in his eyes. “Why would he not use his own picture?”

“I don’t know.”

“He is your friend! You should know.”

Youngho didn’t answer immediately and Chittaphon held his breath while he waited. “I think I do, yeah. But I also think he should be the one to tell you. Like, I can guess, but… you should hear it from him.” It wasn’t the answer Chittaphon wanted, but he didn’t have time to protest, because Youngho got up from his bed and blanket in hand walked across the room. Wordlessly, Chittaphon scooted to the side to make some room for him. Youngho laid down, then spread the blanket over himself. Chittaphon clutched his own closer to his chest but did not move away when Youngho put an arm over him. “Using someone else’s picture was a shitty thing to do, but you should hear him out. Taeyong is a good guy.”

Chittaphon closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. “I know.”

 

Chittaphon woke up to a room bathed in early morning light and knocking on the door. With a disoriented groan he pushed himself up on his elbow and tried to blink himself to consciousness. Youngho was still next to him, lying on his stomach with one arm hanging off the side of the bed, lightly snoring and completely oblivious to the knocking.

Careful not to wake him, Chittaphon got out of the bed. On the way to the door he pulled his fingers through his hair a couple of times in an effort to look less dazed than he felt. All the tiredness disappeared after he opened the door and came face to face with Taeyong.

Taeyong was dressed in a red hoodie and black sweatpants, hair soft-looking and falling into his eyes. In his hands he had two takeaway coffees and on his lips a nervous smile. When Chittaphon failed to say anything, Taeyong cleared his throat.

“Youngho-hyung texted me last night. I was hoping we could talk.”

“Okay.” Chittaphon closed the door. His eyes fell on his sleeping roommate, who was lightly snoring. On the floor, right by his hand, was Youngho’s phone. With a smile Chittaphon walked over and pulled the blanket over his shoulder where it had slipped off. He got a hoodie from his closet and took Youngho’s sneakers, because they were bigger and easier to get on.

Taeyong was still waiting outside, eyes on the floor and teeth worrying at his bottom lip. When Chittaphon stepped out the careful smile reappeared on his face. Chittaphon looked pointedly at the coffees he was holding. Taeyong handed him one of them. “I thought you might want one. It’s a bit early.”

“Thank you.”

Taeyong lead the way up the stairs to the top floor and a door at the end of the hallway. It was always locked, a fire exit that led up to the roof, but Taeyong got out a key from his pocket.

“I borrowed it from Taeil-hyung”, he explained and pushed the door open with his shoulder. Behind it was a short staircase, and then another door that Taeyong had to unlock. Then they were up on the roof. It was flat, with a short railing running around it. The building was as tall as the others in the neighborhood, which meant that they had a wide view of Seoul, bathed in the soft pink and gold of the morning.

Chittaphon sat down with his back against an air vent and looked up at Taeyong, who seemed too nervous to sit down. The rising sun hit him from the side, highlighting his sharp cheek bones and putting golden streaks in his hair. Chittaphon looked away and took a sip of his coffee.

“I am sorry”, said Taeyong, speaking fast like he had been holding the words in for a long time. “I really am, Chittaphon-ah, so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I never thought we would even meet.”

“Are you sad we did?”

Taeyong crouched down in front of Chittaphon, eyes earnest. “No. I am really fucking glad we did meet.” At that, Chittaphon smiled, one corner of his mouth tugging up. Taeyong let out a nervous chuckle and sat down with his legs crossed in front of him. “I just regret that I didn’t tell you the truth when I found out you were coming to Seoul. I don’t really have an excuse, I was just scared.”

“Okay. I just don’t understand why you didn’t use your own picture in the first place?” said Chittaphon. “I mean, you are beautiful. Why would you need to use anyone else’s picture to attract people?” Taeyong looked down.

“I didn’t want to attract anyone”, he answered and bit his lip before he continued. “I just wanted someone to talk to. And you seemed nice.” Chittaphon remembered that time in the quad when he had seen Taeyong the first time and how his friends had reacted when Chittaphon asked about him. What Dongyoung had said about Taeyong’s reputation.

“You wanted someone to fall for you without knowing what you looked like”, concluded Chittaphon. He found himself wanting to reach out and touch Taeyong but raised his cup to his lips instead.

“I just didn’t want to talk to someone and find out they were only interested in sleeping with me. But I wasn’t really looking for anyone to fall for me. I wasn’t looking to fall for someone either. That’s why I picked you.” Taeyong glanced up with a small smile. “You were far away. You were handsome. I thought we would flirt and that would be it. But then it turned out you were amazing. And you were moving to Seoul. And I freaked out, and the longer I pushed it off the harder it became to tell you the truth.” Chittaphon reached out and placed his hand on Taeyong’s knee. “Mark-yah kept telling me to stop pretending. Especially after you saw us that one time.”

“How did Mark get roped into this?”

“He is one of my closest dongsaengs. We make music together. I asked him if I could use his picture and he didn’t mind in the beginning. I think he was flattered.” Chittaphon laughed. He realized that he had been smiling for a while now.

“What about last night? Why did you try to kiss me?”

Taeyong popped the cap off his cup. “I wanted to”, he said and glance up. “I got drunk because I was nervous, and I knew I had to tell you. But then we danced, and we had a good time and I thought that it might be the last time you liked me. And when we went outside I guess I sort of forgot that you didn’t know that I was TY, that all those things we had spoken of; you didn’t know that it was with me. So I kissed you. Because that’s what both TY and Taeyong wanted to do.”

“And then I turned you down”, said Chittaphon, raising a hand to cover his laugh. “I turned you down for _you_.” He had to put his coffee down, so he wouldn’t spill it as he continued laughing, one hand clutching Taeyong’s knee. He could hear Taeyong join in, a throaty laugh that made his shoulders shake. Chittaphon wiped the corners of his eyes. “I guess that proves that I really do like you.” The smile on Taeyong’s face was more blinding than the rising sun. “Though I have to admit, I do like your face better than Mark’s.”

Taeyong chuckled, a slight blush on his cheeks. “Good.” Then he sobered up, and there was vulnerability in his eyes again. “But really, Chittaphon-ah, I am sorry. I hope you can forgive me.” Chittaphon scooted closer until their knees were touching and took Taeyong’s hands in his.

“I already have.” This time it was Chittaphon who leaned in for a kiss. Taeyong’s lips were just as soft as Chittaphon remembered, but now they tasted of coffee rather than soju. Chittaphon pulled back, but then kissed him again, just because he could. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long.”

Up on the roof, Chittaphon stole all the kisses he had imagined for months. The coffees went cold, and the sun rose, but Chittaphon did not want to get up. He had moved even closer to Taeyong, his feet on both sides of the other boy and a hand on his cheek. Taeyong told him about the first time he had seen him in the cafeteria and the heart attack he had had. Chittaphon hadn’t even noticed him. Taeyong revealed, with a shy smile, that he had arrived to his classes early sometimes so that he could watch the end of Chittaphon’s lessons.

Chittaphon was so happy, he didn’t have that much to say. Instead he allowed himself to watch and listen and kiss Taeyong after every sentence, sometimes before he could finish them.

By the time they got up, Chittaphon’s ass was numb from the cold surface they had been sitting on. Taeyong picked up the takeaway cups and held them with one hand so that the other was free to Chittaphon to take. Chittaphon was of a mind to never let it go.

Youngho was awake when they returned. His eyes were red and his hair a mess, but a wide smile spread on his face when he caught sight of their intertwined fingers.

“I’m guessing you two figured your shit out?” he said and picked up his bag of toiletries and a towel. Chittaphon nodded.

“Yes, hyung”, said Taeyong.

“Good”, said Youngho. “I’m going to take a shower. Please don’t get up to anything while I’m away.” When he passed them, he used the toiletry bag to hit Taeyong on the back of his head. “You are an idiot.”

Taeyong lowered his head and rubbed his neck, but there was a smile on his lips. “Yes, hyung.” Chittaphon covered his chuckle with his hand. Youngho disappeared out the door and Chittaphon barely waited for the door to close before he pulled Taeyong down on the bed with him.

“I’m tired”, he muttered and pressed his face into Taeyong’s neck. Taeyong’s arm came around his shoulders. “Can we sleep until Johnny-hyung comes back? Then we’ll get breakfast.”

“Sure.” Taeyong pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Do you mind if I invite Mark-yah too? He wants to meet you.” Chittaphon chuckled and hugged Taeyong closer to himself.

“Invite everyone. I can’t wait to see Dongyoung’s face.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Troye Sivan's My My My, the (un)official Taeten anthem.
> 
> Dedicated to Larabella, who was missing Ten before the BDS comeback. 
> 
> Drop a comment and a kudo if you liked it :*


End file.
